Hello Walls
by HelloNightmare
Summary: Ashley Dietrich was just a normal highschool student, living a regular, every day life. That was, until she met Adrian Melbourne. Or should we she say, Adrian Ivashkov? She hadn't meant for this to happen, and neither had he. Will she give up a normal life for him, and will he give up his Moroi status? And can she save him from the insanity he fears? One can only hope.


_A/N: Hello! I know most of you are thinking 'This isn't a Sydney and Adrian story?! What! What's going on here!?' well...you are correct, this isn't a Sydney and Adrian Fanfiction, but something I've made with my own Characters and settings, but still follow's most of the Bloodlines and VA series central idea's and what not. Please, no hating on this, flaming, flagging, or whatever it is they do on this site. This purely for entertainment purposes._

_I do not own any of the Character's, except for the one's I have created separately from the main stories. No copyright infregment intended._

My whole life I'd been taught to believe that their wasn't any vampire's, werewolfs, or monster's under the bed, that everything I saw was in movies and completely unreal. Of course, being young I had believed it, but now, I wasn't so sure. It seemed that everything nowadays was unreal. And that was including the Religion class I currently sat through. Religion, God- I totally and utterly believed in. However...The pastor that taught it wasn't so much as real as the God I believed in. I sat there, dazed as I stared out the window of our classroom. This was the thing about the school I went to, it was a Christian Private school that was made of wood and glass. Pretty much. And a lot of room for a wandering mind.

"Miss Dietrich, are you even paying attention?" asked Pastor Mitchell, and I immediately snapped out of it. The whole entire class was looking at me, little beady eyes staring holes into my back. One reason I never sat in front.

"Oh yes, sorry. What were you saying Mr. Mitchell?" I asked, intentionally faking a interested attitude. I usually loved this class, but today...was an off day. "Well, next time, pay a little bit more attention. Anywho, in a few minutes class, we'll be introducing a few new edition's to the Mountain View Academy family." he briefly glanced at his papers. "Well, it also looks like they share something in common with you, Ashley." Now I turned a bit weary, my eyebrow's furrowing in confusion. We haven't even met these kids, and apparently I had something in common? "Don't you live in San Francisco?" he asked.

Again, all those little beady eyes turned back to me. "Yes, sir. I do."

Well, great. A few more San Francisco kids. Our school wasn't that big. Maybe a hundred kids or so, everyone knew everyone and where we'd come from. There were only a handful of San Francisco kids here, the rest were from Mountain View, CA or International students. Everyone in the class –which wasn't that many, maybe around 10 or so- started whispering to each other, excitedly wondering what they would look like, if there would be any boys and how tall they were. How rich. To be perfectly honest, I didn't give a damn.

It was then that Mrs. Patricia, our secretary, opened the door from the office leading into the small classroom and announced. "Are you ready for them?" Mr. Mitchell smiled and gave a wave inward, gesturing to lead them in. "Of course. Now remember class, be nice." The first one came in then, a petite, tall light brunette girl with jade green eyes. She was really pale. Then the next one came in, who was a slightly shorter blonde girl, with light gold eyes, slightly less pale. A boy, around 18 or so walked in next, he had sandy blonde hair and looked like he definitely took some kind of steroids. Or worked out in a gym quite often. The next 3 that piled in was two boys and one short girl with an observing look plastered to her face, like she couldn't relax even if she wanted to. She had dark hair, just like mine, but with really tan skin. The male next to her was very tall, with the same feature's as the girl.

There was no way to describe the next male. He had light brown hair, that had a few light streaks, which I assumed were natural. His eyes were a very bright emerald green, skin was as pale as the first girl, and he was very tall. Rivaling the other two men. "Well hello there! My name is Mr. Mitchell, and I'm the pastor here at MVA. And I assume you three are the cousins?" he asked pointedly at the last 3.

"Yes, we are. We've come to give them moral support." said the tall tan man, who seemed to have a bit of a Russian accent. Oh boy, my friend Daniel would have a field day with that guy.

"Oh, how nice!" said Mr. Mitchell, running a hand over his bald head, probably wishing he had that mans head of hair. "Will you introduce yourselves? I gather we'll be seeing you around campus." They nodded and the girl decided to go first. "I'm Rose Melbourne." Then the tall tan one went. "I'm Dimitri Melbourne." Then the pretty-eyed one went. "Hello, I'm Adrian Melbourne. I'm Jill, Eddie's and Sydney's older brother." Adrian had a smooth way of talking that had most of the girls in class swooning with just one word, and it was obvious too, because he started to smile in spite of himself.

I sat there studying them. There was something off about them all. Adrian, Eddie, Jill and Sydney kind of looked like they could be related, but Rose and Dimitri...not even. Then the pale, petite girl introduced herself as Jill Melbourne, then Sydney and Eddie. Mr. Mitchell nodded, then pointed out to them, "I hear you live in San Francisco. We have an SF student here, Ashley?" I felt my heart race at the sound of my name. Dammit, was there just something fascinating about me today or what? I waved at them all and smiled.

Jill smiled brightly as I waved, clearly happy that they weren't the only one's commuting from the city just to go to school. "That's so cool!" For some reason, her bright personality was quite contagious, so I couldn't help smiling. "What's your schedule?" she asked eagerly, almost as if she were hoping I'd be in some of them. "Um, I have English 4, Chemistry, Algebra 2, Art 1, P.E 4, and Government." I said, telling her what I had. Jill seemed to brighten even more, clapping her hands. "Yay! We have all the same class except Government, Chemistry and Art." I smiled up at her with actual enthusiasm.

Glancing over to my left, I noticed Adrian watching us with curiosity, but it seemed unnoticable to everyone else. "Why don't you all take a seat, and we can just have a nice and relaxing day? Maybe start on the movie we were going to watch." He turned to look at something on his computer then. I watched as the whole Melbourne family came to sit on the opposite side of me, since the only available seats were next to me. Jill, of course, sat right next to me with hardly any problem, chatting excitedly about classes.

The next hour was actually kind of fun, and with Jill sitting next to me, asking me all kinds of question's, there wasn't really a dull moment. "Wow! So, is this place, like...hard?" she asked in a whisper as the movie played.

"It's alright, nothing you haven't seen before, I'm sure." I answered simply, shrugging.

Jill thought about this for a second, then nodded, already asking another question. "So, what class do you like most?" she looked at me with those big curious Jade eyes, which were almost alien looking.

"Well...I guess, Art. I'm kind of an artist, so I would say that's my favorite class." I smiled at her, leaning back in my desk chair. From the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Adrian turn his head toward us. It seemed that he was now interested in our conversation.

"Ooh. So, are you going to do something like that for your career?"

"Hopefully. I mean, I know it's not realistic or anything. But I really want to be an illustrator. Or maybe a writer." I started playing with my hair nervously. Most people told me that I wasn't ever going to find a job with something like that.

"If that's what you want to be, why let anyone stop you. I say that's just giving up before you even try." A new voice said. I turned around to look at Adrian, who stared at me with those piercing emerald eyes. His chin was propped in his hand, his hair looking like the wind had seriously messed it up.

Out of curiosity, I asked, "And what do you do, Adrian? If I may ask."

This earned me a wicked, teasing smile, which I promptly ignored. "Well, I have the best kind of job in the world, kiddo. Wanna know what it is?" he prompted, leaning forward to add intensity. "Nothing. I do absolutely nothing." he smiled at me, then leaned back into his seat. For some reason, this made me slightly angry. Who, at his age, sat there and smiled about not having a job? It seemed he was genuinely happy about that.

I turned around with a huff and watched the rest of the stupid Religion flick Mr. Mitchell had put on. Thankfully, this was my last class of the day, so when the bell rang, I packed up my things. Jill watched me for a minute, thinking intently. "Hey! Since it's Friday, and we have a car and all...why don't we all go home together and hang out? I mean, it'll be a great opportunity for us to get to know each other more. And you can show us around."

I stopped, looking at her for a moment. It did sound appealing...and I didn't technically feel like going home yet either. "Well... I don't-" I was cut off by Adrian, who put his arm around my shoulders as if I was a long time friend.

"Of course she will! I can just sense her good will just waiting to be set free." With that said, he let go of me and walked out of the room.

Every one of them stared at me with confusion, as if they didn't understand him either. But Jill was looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Sure, I'd love to go." Jill squealed and hugged me tightly, then pranced off.

And just like that, I had been involved with the world of the unreal.


End file.
